If We Were A Movie
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Oliver likes Miley but doesn't know what to do. Will a trip to the movies and a few seats on the make-out row help him out? Moliver. Rated for language. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own: Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lily Trescot, Oliver Oken, Jackson Stewart, Rico's Surf Shack, or the song 'Pop princess' of which the chorus is used as Oliver's ring tone for someone special. The song belongs to The Click Five. And the characters and the show belong to Disney.

**M&O**

Oliver looked down at his watch for what seemed like the billionth time as he waited for Lily and Miley to meet him at Rico's Surf Shack. And for some odd reason he was nervous, so much so that he couldn't even finish him hotdog.

'_I just can't get stuck on Miley, no matter what,'_ he thought to himself as a picture of Miley popped up in his head.

The three of them, Oliver, Lily, and Miley that is, were going to the moves(or rather cinema for some people) and Oliver just had to wonder how the heck they had managed to get him to come along with them to see a chick flick.

'_It might be the fact that I am completely incapable of saying 'no' to Miley.'_

"Hey, Oken, what's on what little mind you have? I mean, you've just been staring off into space for like five minutes and you didn't even finish your hotdog," Jackson said as he wiped a glass, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, uh…I'm holding back, you know, for the movie popcorn," Oliver lied smoothly.

"Oh yeah the movie. Hey, where are those two anyway?"

Then, as if on queue, a ring tone began to go off.

"_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud!"_

Oliver fished hurriedly through his pockets for his cell, while Jackson was left to wonder who in the world Oliver had _**that**_ ring tone for.

Finally, Oliver pulled out his cell and flipped it open.

"Hey Miley. Where are you guys? You're still not ready?! I know, I know…yeah fine. I'll just meet you at the theatre. Bye," he said hanging up the line and pocketing the phone.

"Hey, Smoken' Oken, what's with the ring tone?" Jackson asked with a laugh and Oliver responded by simply coloring and muttering a quick 'later'.

**M&O**

"Maybe I should change that ring tone that I have for Miley," Oliver said aloud to himself as he stood in front of the theatre.

"What ring tone for me?"

Oliver spun around to see Miley smiling and Lily smirking as they stood behind him.

"W-what r-ring tone? I don't know w-what you're t-talking about," Oliver stuttered.

"_Yeah, right_. Oliver, you never were a good liar," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Let's just go see the movie," he muttered, looking away from them, his face coloring slightly.

**M&O**

"No. Absolutely not! I refuse to sit on that row," Oliver said, shaking his head at where the girls had chosen to sit.

"Oliver, everywhere else is full," Lily said, propping her feet up on the empty seat in front of her.

"No, anywhere but here," he said.

"Don't take it up with me. Miley's the one who suggested it after we could find anywhere else to sit," Lily responded, taking a bite of popcorn as she waited for the previews to begin.

At that moment, Miley snuck up behind Oliver and said suddenly, "Hey Oliver, ain't ya' gonna sit down?"

Oliver jumped, almost spilling his soda and popcorn.

"Gods, don't sneak up on me like that! And what's with choosing to sit _**here**_?"

"What's wrong with it? They were the only free spaces left," she said simply as she sat down on the other side of Lily.

Oliver groaned. "That's because it's the make-out row. No one ever sits here unless they're just going to spend the whole movie snogging."

Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"Oliver, you're acting sillier than a pig in a chocolate mud puddle. Just come sit down, it's no big deal," she said as she made room for him beside her.

"Fine he grumbled, sliding into the seat.

But, behind his mask of annoyance he was screaming for joy.

'_Man, I'm on the make-out row, sitting right beside Miley. Alright, cool it Oken. You're just watching a movie, no big deal,'_ he thought to himself, freaking out within his mind.

**M&O**

"Aww!" Miley said in a hushed tone, reaching for some more popcorn, only to find that she was out.

"Oliver give me some of your popcorn," she said leaning towards him sideways.

"No, you have a whole large one," he protested.

"But I'm out!" she whined.

"Would you two just be quiet!? I mean, I know it's the make out row, but still!" came an agitated voice from behind them.

Miley slid down in her seat when an idea popped into her head.

Grinning, she slipped her hand onto Oliver's thigh. At that moment, Oliver froze when he felt the pressure from her hand.

'_What the hell is she doin'?!'_ he thought wildly to himself, heating up drastically.

Now then, at about this same time ALL thoughts of _popcorn_ left Miley's mind as she pulled her hand away from him, completely caught up in the sensations coming from it.

She turned her head to look cautiously at Oliver. He looked completely stunned, frozen it time, though slowly he recovered, putting the popcorn that had been in his hand back into the bowl.

**M&O**

Miley and Oliver slowly turned to look at each other, and then, as if in slow motion, both leaned in, suddenly coming together in a breath taking kiss.

Somehow, Miley had gotten into his seat, her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply.

And up on the Movie screen, the hero and heroin sat holding hands, laughing as they watched the sunset. It slowly faded to black, the names and credits showing up on the screen, playing a happy song…

_**THE END**_

I hope that you liked it. I tried to get some of the lyrics to 'If We Were A Movie' into the end somehow, and if you know the song you'll recognize them kind of. Reviews are welcome…and, though I don't like them, flames can come too…


End file.
